


All the scientific crack

by Born2Ship



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack fic that my brain went serious on, M/M, Tell me if you want more, This is too wierd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born2Ship/pseuds/Born2Ship
Summary: A crack fix that randomly manifested itself in my mind one more like or comment for more I will do so





	1. Chapter 1

Everything is normal in the Agreste mansion, and everywhere else. That is until the ride to school for Adrian. “You have a task from your father. He wants you to try and get along with a boy in your class, Nathanael.”  
“Huh? Do you know why?” Adrian asks.  
“I’m afraid not. I’m just as out of the loop as you.” Nathalie replies.  
Entering the building Adrian searches for Nathan. “Hey, have you seen Nathanael today?” he asks Nino.  
“Yeah he’s in the class room. Why?”  
“I have a question for him. Meet you in class.” he said heading to the room. Once he got in, he spotted the boy. “Hey, Nathanael. Do you know why my dad wants me to get to know you?”  
“W-what?” the artist asks blushing.  
“So you don’t know? Huh.”  
“I have an idea...”  
“What would that be?”  
“U-um, class is about to start.”

After class

Nathanael runs from the room before Adrian can stand up.  
“Why did he run?” Adrian wonders following him.  
“Did you really, tell him that?”  
Silence...  
“No I-i’m sorry. He asked about it...I’m not sure. Please try to be more subtle.”  
“I love you too, bye.”  
“Hey, who were you talking to?”  
“Ahh. O-oh um just someone to confirm if my idea was right, it wasn’t.”  
“O really? Cause from what I heard it sounded like it was.” Adrian says creeping closer.  
“H-how much did you here?!” Nathanael panics.  
“For whoever that was to be more subtle and that you love them.”  
Breathing a sigh of relief Nath says “I was just talking to... my mom. She’s going to start working with your dad for a project.”  
“Oh cool what kind of project?” The model asks finding holes in the bluff.  
“I didn’t ask.”  
“How convenient for you liar.”  
“I’m not. We should get back to class anyway.” The Tomato says trying to get past. Adrian puts out his arm stopping the other in his tracks.  
“We’re not leaving until I get the truth.”  
“So Stubborn. How about this if you can solve this riddle i’ll tell you, but if you can’t you drop it. Deal?” he says in a way that nobody heard for him.  
“Deal.” Adrian says without a second thought.  
“I was here when you came, I will be here when you go. I reveal all, yet stay quiet. Night you sleep me gone, Day you play away. What am I?”  
“Um, air? No. Uh the sun?” Adrian hopes he’s right.  
“Close, but no. How about another clue and one more guess?”  
“Please.”  
“I have many faces and yet no eyes.”  
“What?”  
“Hurry up~”  
“Um, flowers? A cube? I can’t figure it out.”  
“Bzzt bzzt. Answers up.”  
“The answer is up?”  
“No the answer is time.”


	2. Chapter 2

'The answer is time, what does that mean?’ Adrian ponders on his bed, all of a sudden he hears his father on the phone with someone.

“When do we tell him?”... “That soon? Are you sure?”... “Alright I trust your judgement. Love you,bye.”  
'What the fuck?! Dad never says that! Could it be,he found mom?’

“Oh Adrian. I want to know if you would wear this with a feather. Not a real one mind you.”  
“ I guess, you never asked for my opinion before.”  
“Yes well, someone helped me see what I was doing. I'm sorry.”  
“ It's fine. Who is it that helped you?”  
“That's not important right now.”  
“It was Nathanael wasn't it.”

“Yes... there is something you should know about your mother.”  
“Really? What?”  
“Yes, how do I put this? Your mother is not who you think it is.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Your mother was, is a scientist and artist. They had an experiment, something happened.”  
“Is she alright?”  
“He's fine.”  
“He?”  
“Yes, there was a previous experiment where you came from.”  
“What?”  
“Please listen. Your mother is a male. You get your hair from me and your eyes from him. The experiment exploded. It changed him younger and erased his memory.”  
“Where are they? Maybe we can help?”  
“He already has his memories back. He's still trying to get used to it. He's been living on his own, with money from his art and manga.”  
“Oh.”  
“He'll be moving in at the end of the school year.”  
“Why then? He can move in now.”  
“Not when it can interfere with your studies, his words not mine.”  
"Okay. Wait if my mom's a he then who was that women I thought was?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short ,I'm having trouble copying the whole thing... cliffhanger?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from lats one directly also sorry for not updating I'm thinking of rewriting this

“We’re trying to figure that out. All we know is that she tried to replace your mother after the explotion.”  
“She seems to have succeeded.”  
“That was before he was akumatized.’  
“Wait mom was an akuma?”  
“Yes, i wonder if you can figure it out?”  
“It’s Nathanael.’  
“H-how...”  
“I might of overheard a call, from both of you. Also you should be more subtle.”  
“And you still haven’t figured out Ladybug’s Identity.”  
“No one has.”  
“True, if you see her can you tell her thanks for restoring Nathanael’s memories?”  
“Of course.’

Next day at School

“Hey Nathanael can I talk to you?”  
“Um sure.”  
Walks to private area  
“I know the truth.”  
“Just like Gabriel hehe. Never beats around the bush. So he told you?”  
“Nope I made the connection. When did you get your memory back?”  
“As soon as I was akumatized.”  
“That was 3 weeks ago. Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Ineeded to accustomed to my new body. I wanted to surprise you, but oh well.”  
“So, will you move in sooner?”  
“I can start, hope my lab is still there.”  
“What lab?”  
“What’s under the stairs in the basement?”  
“Umm, a dance studio i think.”  
“Please tell me there is a tarp hanging.”  
“I don’t think so, why?”  
“That bitch, better not have touched it.”  
“Mama, no swearing.” Adrian pouted.  
“You, you called me mama.” Nathanael says tearing up.  
“I’m sorry please don’t cry.”  
“I always wanted to hear that.”  
“Please don’t cry.”  
“I love you sweetheart. You’re so caring, the only one for you has to be Marionette.”  
“But I like Ladybug.”  
“Don’t care. You only get my blessing if i approve of them. My standers for my child is harsh.”  
“Fine, we should head to class. Why are you in school if you have your memory back?”  
“It would be suspicious if i dropped out after being akumatized, would it not?”  
“True, who knows anyway?”  
“You, Gabriel, and myself. I get the feeling others know somehow.”  
“We should talk about this later. See ya.”  
“Love you.” Nath whispers

At Agrest Mantion after school

“I need to check something.” Natalie says before walking off  
“Would you help me check with my lab?”  
“Sure!” they walk into the basement.  
“So far so good.” lifts floor panel.  
“Excellent, i don’t have to start from scratch.”  
“Wow, i can’t believe this exits. I thoght i explored this whole place.”  
“Whoever that women was, she seems to have forgotten the oldest trick in the book.”  
“We should see dad. He might worry.”  
“Alright, as soon as i get my normal body back, and find this imposter, we are having a family day if not week.” Both leave for Gabriel’s office. Once at the office Nath barily opens the door sticking his head in saying “Honey i shrunk myself.”  
“How long did it take you to come up with that one?” Gabriel asks walking over and hug both boys tighty.  
“Oh hush. Puns are your thing.”  
“And riddles are yours. Is everything the same as before?”  
“Pretty much. What did you do with my art supplies?”  
“Storage room. We’ll get them soon.”


End file.
